Danger Close
Danger Close is the eleventh episode of the first season of the television series The Punisher. Synopsis As danger knocks on Sarah's door, Frank takes his quest for vengeance to the next level with some help from an unexpected ally. Plot Following the incident at the hotel, Frank Castle is standing by a trashcan fire in shock at the betrayal of his best friend. He has flashbacks to times with Billy Russo both in Kandahar and New York City. On the morning news, Russo is interviewed about Castle. Micro watches the news as Castle makes it back to the hideout. He lets Micro help patch him up but the two argue; Castle doesn't like that Micro went to Dinah Madani on his own, while Micro hates that Castle went after Lewis Wilson and revealed himself to the New York City Police Department. At the Lieberman house, Sarah, Zach, and Leo see "Pete Castiglione" on the news and realize it is Frank Castle. Leo is convinced that he is not really bad, Sarah wants to lay low, and Zach is furious at the lie. Madani interrogates Russo at the United States Department of Homeland Security. She is looking for a confession to his murder of Sam Stein, and tries to rattle him with information about Kandahar and William Rawlins. However, it is not until Madani casually mentions that she could wait until Castle deals with him that Russo seems unnerved. With Castle now known to be alive, Rawlins goes to Marion James and tells her that Frank is a problem for him – and by extension, her. She grants him access to the CIA's surveillance so that he can direct Russo against Castle. At the Lieberman home, a police officer arrives and says they have received a call on the Castle tipline from the address. However, the police officer works for Russo and Sarah and Zach are taken prisoner. Leo remains hidden, then flees the house. Castle and Micro notice the kidnapping; Castle calls Leo and convinces her to meet him at a park. However, he tells Micro to go and collect her and finally come out of the shadows. Castle plans to stay at the hideout. If they found the Lieberman home, then he reasons they know about the hideout as well. James meets with Rafael Hernandez and Madani and gets filled in on Kandahar, Rawlins, and Russo. James believes it is out of their jurisdiction, but they cite that the murders of Homeland Security place it under their authority. Castle prepares the hideout for combat. At the park, Leo and her father reunite. Anvil agents arrive at the hideout and Castle takes them out one by one. After killing them, Castle calls Russo. Russo proposes a trade – Sarah and Zach for Castle and Micro. James confronts Rawlins about the mess they are now involved in. Rawlins plans to burn Russo and plant all the blame on him as long as Castle can be eliminated. Regardless of the outcome, James says Rawlins will resign from his position. Micro and Leo wait for Castle, but Madani shows up instead. Castle called her to meet them in his place. Russo arrives at the hideout, finding the Ahmad Zubair video playing on a constant loop. A countdown clock is ticking down, reading 18 hours 7 minutes. Cast Main Cast: *Jon Bernthal as Frank Castle/Punisher *Ebon Moss-Bachrach as David Lieberman/Micro *Ben Barnes as Billy Russo *Amber Rose Revah as Dinah Madani *Paul Schulze as William Rawlins *Jaime Ray Newman as Sarah Lieberman Guest Stars: *Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio as Deputy Director Marion James *Tony Plana as Director Rafael Hernandez *Ripley Sobo as Leo Lieberman *Kobi Frumer as Zach Lieberman *Kelli Barrett as Maria Castle *Rene Ifrah as Agent Jack *Stacy-Ann Gooden as News Anchor Appearances Locations *New York City, New York **Micro's Hideout **Homeland Security Headquarters **Lieberman Residence ** ** **Castle Residence (flashback) **''Royal Hospitality'' (flashback) **Dinah Madani's Apartment (mentioned) **Columbia University (mentioned) *Kandahar, Afghanistan (flashback) *Rome, Italy (mentioned) Events *Rawlins Conspiracy **Kidnapping of Sarah and Zach Lieberman **Ambush in Micro's Hideout **Ambush at the Abandoned Warehouse (mentioned) **Attack on David Lieberman (mentioned) *Operation Cerberus (flashback) **Ambush in Kandahar (flashback) **Assassination of Ahmad Zubair (footage) *Attack on Stan Ori (mentioned) *Bombings of New York City (mentioned) Items *Bulletproof Vests **Punisher's Vest *William Rawlins' Leather Gloves (footage) Vehicles *Frank Castle's Van Creatures *Dogs *Cats (mentioned) * (mentioned) Organizations *United States Department of Homeland Security *Anvil *CIA *WHiH World News *Cerberus Squad (flashback) *New York City Police Department (uniform) *Afghan National Police (mentioned) *United Nations (mentioned) *United States Marine Corps (mentioned) Mentioned *Lisa Castle (photo) *Frank Castle, Jr. (photo) *David Lieberman's Grandmother *Lewis Wilson *Sam Stein (photo) *Carla Russo *Ella James *Grace James *Carson Wolf *Ahmad Zubair (footage) * Music Trivia To be added References External Links * * Category:The Punisher Episodes